


certain

by myfivemeters



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Other, i have no idea if there's an nyu high school honor band but in this there is so, who doesn't love band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfivemeters/pseuds/myfivemeters
Summary: (thankfully, you were a lot better at controlling your outward emotions than he was—many thought you were suave, cool, and collected, but if you weren’t, your face would be just as red, because of a certain peter parker who played percussion and took your attention away from your music almost every day in band class.)





	certain

**Author's Note:**

> here's yet another peter parker thing because i'm in too deep, once again this was originally posted on my tumblr. as always, feedback would be appreciated!! if you have a request, my tumblr is svedone, just shoot me an ask :)

the band room’s air conditioner hums in the background, tugging at your attention, which is currently (barely) on your band teacher. she’s explaining an assignment for your music theory class (which was abysmally small—just you, a few other students and a certain peter parker), which you would normally pay attention to; however, a certain partnership with a certain peter that your teacher had announced wasn’t exactly helping you stay focused. you could see him out of the corner of your eye, looking at you with blotchy cheeks and wide eyes. 

(thankfully, you were a lot better at controlling your outward emotions than he was—many thought you were suave, cool, and collected, but if you weren’t, your face would be just as red, because of a certain peter parker who played percussion and took your attention away from your music almost every day in band class.)

the room is slightly louder and you realize the teacher has finished explaining and is letting everyone get with their partners to discuss the project. and, without warning, you notice a certain peter parker standing right in front of you, shuffling papers in his hands and shifting from side to side. 

“oh!” you exclaim, “i am so sorry, i zoned out. um, did you happen to hear the last third of her explanation?” you ask with slight embarrassment. 

“no, no, but i think we—well you, or me I guess, so yeah we is right—we can figure it out.” he stumbles through his words, but instead of being weird, it’s kind of…cute. (it’s incredibly cute, actually, but the time between his words and your expected response is growing and you don’t exactly have time to dwell on a certain pair of sparkling eyes and the shy, lopsided smile and the way his fingers tap on his thighs.)

“yeah! i think so, you’re really really smart.” your eyes shift around the room. “i’m actually really glad we’re partners for this, i was worried i’d have to pull all the weight, but i know you actually care about projects.”

he nods vigorously. “of course. and um, you’re really smart too,” he tacks on awkwardly, but you know the compliment is genuine. “you just got into the NYU honor band, didn’t you? you’re crazy good.”

now it’s your turn to be sheepish. “i—thank you,” you say softly, and your eyes meet his and wow do they look nice when he smiles genuinely, not the forced smiles on his bad days or the glazed eyes he has on days when he doesn’t really seem there, but a smile that lights up his eyes and tugs at a certain feeling in your stomach. you clear your throat abruptly, trying to break up the thoughts now swarming in your head. “well, let’s get on with this project.” you quickly glance at the clock and notice you have five minutes of class left. “shoot, well, looks like we can’t work on it now.”

peter shrugs. “we could always work on it outside of school—or not, if you’re not comfortable with that, we could work on it here before first period or during lunch or—”

“outside of school is fine,” you smile, and peter runs his hand through his hair in relief. (and the way his loose curls fall back against his forehead reminds you of a certain daydream where it’s your hands running through his hair in a not-so-innocent manner, but that’s something to revisit another time.) “so, i’ll just give you my number so we can talk about where and when to meet up.” you take out a pen and quickly scribble your number on the back of his hand while his mouth gapes open.

“are-are you sure?”

“i’m certain,” you whisper with a soft grin. you cap the pen, gather your things, and when the bell rings, you say, “i’ll see you later, peter. it’s a date.” with that, you rush out of the room in utter disbelief that you just said that, leaving peter standing there completely red and floored that some god in heaven decided to smile on him that day.

(the next night, you and peter meet and don’t get much done—how could you when there’s just too many band jokes to make and so much popcorn to throw at each other, not to mention all the pining looks you share when you think no one else is looking?)

(and music theory notes are left completely forgotten as a certain peter parker stutters and stumbles and awkwardly puts his hand on yours, and you clasp it back and smile, mentally thanking the universe for music theory.)


End file.
